


To Rescue a Soul

by MackenzieW



Series: In Any Universe (OQ Prompt Party) [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, OQ Prompt Party (Once Upon a Time), Prompt Fic, Regina goes to get Robin back, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: When Henry points out that Robin's soul may not have been obliterated after all, Regina decides to go find him in the Underworld.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: In Any Universe (OQ Prompt Party) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972261
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for day 5 of **OQ Prompt Party 2020** using **prompt 181** : When Henry says he doesn't believe Robin's soul is obliterated, it inspires Regina to go back to the Underworld alone and search for Robin._
> 
> _I hope to write the rest of this soon but I hope you enjoy this part for now!_

### To Rescue a Soul

"Have you lost your mind, dearie? You really want to go back to that hellhole?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, leaning against the counter.

Regina stood in front of him, holding her head high as she kept an even gaze with him. "I assure you that I am perfectly sane. And yes, I do want to go back there."

"Why?" he asked, still looking at her like she had grown two more heads.

She took a deep breath. "I want to find Robin."

"And I want my wife to come back to me but we don't always get what we want, now do we? You should know that better than anyone," he said, starting to walk away.

Anger surged through her and Regina stalked along the length of the counter. "You owe me."

He stilled, turning to her with a frown. "And how do I owe you?"

She motioned around her, annoyed he would even ask her that. "You manipulated me and used me as a pawn to get the Dark Curse casted so you could come to the Land Without Magic to find your son. And I freed you from Zelena's hold. I could probably name a dozen more things but they all point to the same thing. You. Owe. Me."

"Really? Because it seems you've always benefitted from everything you've done for I do believe your heart was on the line when I was under your sister's control. And as for the curse, you have your son and a happy ending, which is far more than some of us have," he pointed out. "So no. I don't owe you."

Regina clenched her fists before deciding to change tactics. She seized on what he had said. "My happy ending isn't complete. I told Zelena that it was belonging in this world – and specifically pointed out that Robin was part of that world. And I am not going to give him up so easily. You once told me to fight for my happiness. Well, I am."

"I told you that when Robin Hood was going to New York City and it was easier to chase him," he told her. "This time, you're chasing a ghost. And not even. I thought Miss Swan said that Robin's soul was obliterated?"

"That's what Hades said. But as Henry pointed out, he probably wasn't the most reliable source of information. Probably said that to really scare us into giving in to him," she said. "I once told Robin that fear is a very powerful tool."

"And I taught you that," he replied. His scowl started to soften. "Okay, let's assume Henry's right – which is likely – and Robin's soul wasn't obliterated. Why do you think you'll manage to rescue him from the Underworld when the Savior couldn't save her one-handed pirate?"

That was a question Regina had anticipated. She rested her hands on the counter. "Robin is my soulmate. All my research indicates that that is more powerful than being True Love."

"It is," he confirmed.

"And Hades isn't in charge anymore," she continued. "Though Hook says that King Arthur is running the place now. I don't know if that's much better."

Rumple shrugged. "I'll have to take your word for it. I didn't have the pleasure."

She nodded before continuing: "But I have to try. I can't just let Robin go until I know I've done everything possible to try to bring him back. Wouldn't you do the same if it was Belle?"

It was a low blow, she knew that, but it was her last-ditch effort. And thankfully, it worked as his shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Fine. I'll get you down to the Underworld. Is anyone coming with you?"

"No. After what happened with Emma, I don't want to put them in danger again." They had tried to argue that someone else should go with her but she refused each offer. It was best if she went on her own.

He nodded. "Alright. Meet me at the lake tonight."

"Thank you, Rumple," she said, reaching out and taking his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I appreciate this."

She started to walk back toward the door. Before she reached it, he called out her name and stopped her. Looking back, Rumple gave her a soft smile. "I hope you're successful. You do deserve a happy ending, dearie."

Regina nodded before leaving, hoping she was successful too. She wasn't going to give up on getting her complete happy ending.

She was going to get Robin back.

* * *

Regina walked away from the lake, walking into the main part of Bizarro!Storybrooke. It didn't look as broken and damaged as it had the last time she was there. And it didn't seem as red either. Looking around, she was impressed. "I guess Arthur's put in some hard work," she said to herself.

She bypassed all the stores for the moment, taking the familiar road to the cemetery. There was something she needed to see first before she continued her quest. It would tell her if she was on a futile mission or if there was still hope for success.

Walking past several headstones, she spotted the name she was looking for. She hurried up to it, her heart pounding the entire time. Coming up to it, she breathed out in relief as she read Robin's name on it and saw that it was upright. If he had a headstone, he was in the Underworld and he hadn't crossed over.

He could be found.

Now she just needed to know where to look.

Regina returned to town with a bounce in her step. She entered Granny's, walking right up to the counter and called out to the Blind Witch. "I have some questions," she called out.

"Oh gods," the witch groaned. "You're back? That pirate is gone."

"I know. I'm looking for someone else," Regina told her.

The Blind Witch approached her, scowling. "Who are you looking for now?"

"Robin Hood," she said. "He was here with us the last time we were here."

"Ahh, yes, the thief with a heart of gold. I remember him. But I thought he went back with you when Hades abandoned this place," she said.

Regina sighed, a lump forming in her throat. "Hades killed him."

"Oh. So you're here to find him?" the witch asked. "Well, he hasn't been around here. But the Underworld is bigger than it seems. He could be anywhere."

"Could you give me a hint?" Regina asked, doubting her adversary would help her.

The Blind Witch shook her head. "That's all you're getting out of me. Sorry."

She walked away and Regina sighed, pushing away from the counter as she tried to decide her next move. Looking around the diner, she tried to see if there was anyone who might be able to help her but no one looked familiar. There was only one other person she could think of and she turned back to face the witch. "Where can I find King Arthur?" she asked.

"You think he's going to help you?" the Witch asked her, scoffing. "How?"

"I've got some leverage on him," Regina replied. "Now, where do I find him?"

The Blind Witch placed her hands on her hips. "Why should I tell you? You already got enough out of me."

"Just follow the street to the castle," the patron behind her said. "You honestly can't miss it."

Regina glanced at the man, who scowled at her, before thanking him. She turned back to the Blind Witch. "Wish I could say it was good seeing you again, but I'm trying to cut back on my lies. Bye!"

She walked away as the witch cursed her out, smirking with each step. Regina pushed opened the door and walked toward the clocktower. It was the center of Bizarro!Storybrooke and she figured she would be able to orient herself best from there. As she rounded the corner, she spotted the white stone castle rising up behind the town and wondered how she had missed it in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she continued walking down the street as she hoped that King Arthur would be able to help.

But whatever happened, she was not going to give up until she exhausted every possible avenue to finding Robin. If she had to return home empty-handed, she would at least do so knowing she had done everything in her power to save Robin.

* * *

She didn't know how long it took her to reach the castle but by the time she did, her feet were sore and she had finished up one of the water bottles with her. Regina paused at the door, recovering her breath before knocking on it and waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened and she entered, frowning as she looked around when she didn't see who opened it. "Hello? Is anyone home?" she called out.

"Regina." Arthur appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a coat embroidered with gold and red paired with black pants. He smiled as he walked down toward her. "I've been expecting you."

That surprised her. "You have? You know I'm not dead, right?"

"I do," he said, stopping in front of her. "But I know Robin Hood is. And given how much you fought for his life first in Camelot and then against those wraiths, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came down here to fight for him once more."

"Do you know where he is?" she asked, hope rising in her chest.

He paused before replying: "I know he's here. I don't know exactly where in the Underworld he is but if you come with me, I think we can find him together."

"Thank you," she said, surprised at how much Arthur had changed. It seemed death had made him realize what it meant to be a good man.

She followed Arthur to a throne room and he pointed to a circle on the floor. "Did you bring something of his?" he asked.

"I did," she replied, pulling out his scarf. She held it out. "Will this do?"

He nodded, pushing it back to her. "You're the one trained in magic. You'll have to do this part."

She knew what he meant. "It's a tracking spell."

"Of sorts," he replied, motioning to the circle. "Go ahead. Just be careful."

Regina stepped up to it, looking into the clear water flowing through that. She frowned, looking up at him again. "Is that water from the River Styx?"

He nodded. "So you don't want to touch it."

"Understood," she replied, kneeling. "But how can I use it."

"Dip the scarf into the water – carefully – and chant what's written in front of you. That will help you find him," he told her.

She did as he instructed, gently lowering the scarf into the water to prevent splashing. As it floated under the surface, she read the chant as best she could – Ancient Greek had never been one of her fortes. But the water began to glow brighter and brighter with each word she stumbled over. Just before her fingers reached the water, she stopped and she waited to see what would happen next.

The water took on a golden color before it receded to the edges, showing Regina a very familiar-looking tavern. "Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"You know that place?" Arthur asked. "How much of the Underworld did you explore?"

"Not much outside of this part. But I know that tavern. It's a long story," she said, standing. "How do I find out where it is in the Underworld?"

He knelt next to her. "Wait a few more minutes. It might give you a map."

She did as he suggested, watching the golden light cover the image of the tavern. It then rushed into the scarf, momentarily turning it from blue to gold. Once it died down, the water and the scarf looked normal.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, brows knitted. "I'm sorry, Regina."

She pulled the scarf out of the water and it flew from her hand, flying around her like a magic carpet. When she saw it, she nearly hit her own head. "It's a tracking spell. The scarf will lead me to him," she said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No," she replied. Even though it was clear he had changed, she was still not keen to go on a journey with him. Besides, her heart told her she needed to do this by herself, which she told him.

He nodded before motioning for her to follow him again. "Alright, let me give you some things to help you on your journey."

"Thank you," she said, wondering what he would give her as he led her into the next room. She looked around and realized it was an armory, filled with different type of weapons. "Do you think I'll need these?"

"I do," he said, holding out two swords. "You and Robin. I can't tell you what will happen when you and Robin try to leave but I have a feeling you will need these. But be careful – the blades have been enchanted with water from the River Styx to work against the dead."

She nodded, understanding his warning. Taking the swords, she asked: "Do you have anything I can use to carry these?"

Once Arthur finished giving her supplies, he wished her luck before pointing her toward the stables. She walked toward them, determination filling her. Regina was going to find Robin and bring him home.

No matter what.

* * *

It felt wonderful to be riding Rocinante again. When they got to an open road just outside the confines of Bizarro!Storybrooke, she gave his sides a kick and he started to gallop down it. She closed her eyes and remembered what it felt like when she used to ride him, back when she was younger. Before she lost Daniel, before she became the Evil Queen, before she cast the Dark Curse, before she had to give up her son, before she found her sister was her nemesis, before she lost Robin.

Back when all she felt was hope.

And she felt it again with Robin's scarf wrapped around the saddle horn, guiding Rocinante to him.

She didn't know how long it took them to get to the town – time was flowed differently in the Underworld. But she figured some had to pass as she grew thirsty and hungry, eating some of the food Arthur had given her as she let Rocinante rest. Or rather, to let her rest as she needed it more than him. After boosting her strength, she mounted her beloved steed again and let him continue on their quest.

There was no twilight. One moment it was light out and then next, she was riding in the night as she approached a town. She wondered if she would ever see the tavern in the daylight as she slowed Rocinante to a walk. They entered the town with little problem and Rocinante made his way down the cobblestone streets to a familiar building.

"Whoa, boy," she said, stopping him. She dismounted and tied him to the post outside the tavern. Regina gave his neck a pat before approaching the door. With a deep breath, she threw the door open and entered the tavern.

Her heart sank as she looked over the room, not finding anyone. All she saw was a fire roaring in a hearth and a table in front of it. She walked closer to it, trying not to cry as she wondered what had gone wrong. Why had the water shown her this tavern if Robin wasn't here?

"I'm sorry, got caught up in the back," a familiar voice said. "What can I get…Regina?"

She turned slowly to find a figure standing in the doorway to a backroom. He walked closer, stepping into the fire's glow and illuminating his blond hair and matching scruff. Blue eyes shone with love but apprehension as he stopped in front of her. "What are you doing here? I was told Hades was destroyed," he said.

"He was," she assured him, reaching out to touch his face. It felt cool to the touch but he was solid, reassuring her he was there. "I'm not dead. I'm here to bring you home."

"I don't think that's possible," he told her.

Regina leaned forward, smiling. "When have we ever let that stop us before?"

He chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. Letting his smile fall, he said: "I think I'm meant to stay here and wait for you."

"That sounds utterly depressing," she said, looking up into his eyes. "And I don't think that's what you're meant to do at all. I really do think you're supposed to come back with me and raise your children to be good people, just like you."

"And what makes you so certain of this?" he asked.

She reached out, taking his hand and placing it on her chest. "Because this tells me so."

He kissed her forehead. "Well, who am I to argue that? But how am I supposed to get back? If Emma couldn't get Hook back…"

"Arthur didn't tell me much but he did give me something he thought would help," she said, taking his hand. She paused, looking around. "Did you recognize this place?"

"Yes, I spent many a night in this tavern," he replied.

She nodded, leaning closer to him. "Including the night a certain pixie brought me to my soulmate, the man with the lion tattoo."

He grinned, lifting his sleeve to reveal the tattoo in question. Regina reached out and ran her fingers over it as he nuzzled her. "Is this what you think will help us succeed where Hook and Emma failed?"

"I do," she replied. "I don't think it's going to be easy but I think we will be victorious. What do you say?"

Robin smiled, revealing those dimples she loved so much. He cupped the back of her head. "I say we should have a kiss for luck."

"Good idea," she said, leaning up so her lips met his. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close as they kissed in the middle of the tavern, just like Page 23.

She didn't know what they would face once they left the tavern but she knew they would face it together. And she would bring him back to life, reunite him with Roland and his daughter and hopefully get their happy endings at last.


	2. Split Personality

### To Rescue a Soul Part II: Split Personality

"Here," Regina said, handing him one of the swords Arthur had given her once they stepped out of the tavern. "You're going to need this."

"What for?" he asked, taking the sword from her.

She shrugged, grabbing her sword and putting it around her waist. "But if Arthur thought we needed it, then I believe we will."

He nodded, tying buckling his own sword around his waist. "So, how do we get out of here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied. "Arthur wasn't clear about that. But I imagine we head back to the lake and see if we can catch a boat back to the land of the living."

"Sounds like a good idea. Will your horse carry both of us?" he asked, patting Rocinante's neck.

Regina nodded proudly. "Easily."

They mounted Rocinante and she took the reins. Leaning closer, she whispered: "Take us home, boy."

With a squeeze of her legs, Rocinante started to trot away from the tavern. Robin tightened his hold on her and she laughed, leaning back. "Afraid of falling off? I would think you would be familiar with riding," she teased him.

"I am," he told her. "But I'm not going to pass up a chance to hold you like this."

She grinned. "Well, who am I to argue that?"

Once they got out of the town, Regina told him to hold on as she let Rocinante go back into a gallop. Robin's hold on her did tighten and she felt giddy as they rode together, the wind whipping around them as they rode back to their way home.

They were almost there.

* * *

When they approached Bizarro!Storybrooke, Regina slowed Rocinante again. "Well, we're back here," she said.

"Can't say I've missed it," he said drily, making her laugh.

She then glanced over her shoulder. "What about the real place?"

"Oh, I definitely miss that one," he replied. "I can't wait to get back and continue my life with you and our children."

Her heart constricted a bit at _our children_. She would need to tell him that the Merry Men had taken Roland back to the Enchanted Forest. And she didn't know how cooperative Zelena was really going to be when it came to Baby Robin, especially with their new start already over. Regina imagined that they were in for a fight that would determine if she and Zelena ever had a relationship going forward.

But there would be plenty of time for that once she brought him back to life. Right now, they needed to focus on getting out of the Underworld.

People passed them on the streets, stopping to stare as they rode by on Rocinante. She grew uncomfortable, wondering if it was a prelude to an attack or if they were about to be overwhelmed by souls trying to get back to the surface. Behind her, she felt Robin place his hand on his sword and so she knew she wasn't the only one with that fear.

"If it comes to it, leave me and save yourself," Robin whispered to her. "I'm already dead."

She shook her head. "The whole reason I came down here was to save you. I'm not going to abandon you."

"But I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me," he told her.

"You did it for me," she replied. She then added: "Twice."

He hummed in response. "Doesn't mean you owe me."

"Are we really arguing about this?" she asked him, trying to keep her eye on the people watching her ride through Bizarro!Storybrooke while also conversing with him.

"Yes, we are," he said. "Please, Regina, promise me. If it comes down to it, you won't sacrifice yourself and will go without me. Go and have a good life. Love our children, raise them to be good people and just continue to be the amazing woman I love. We'll be reunited again one day."

She nearly sobbed at his words and she softened a bit. "I promise. But I am first going to go do everything I can to bring you back."

Despite their audience, they made it to the town line and Regina guided Rocinante toward the path that would lead them back to the lake. "We're almost there," she said, thought she didn't relax. This was probably going to be the most perilous part of their journey and she needed to be vigilant.

* * *

As the lake came into focus, Regina slowed Rocinante to a stop. "I think this is where we leave you, boy. Thank you," she told him, her heart breaking to leave him behind once more.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, dismounting and helping her as she did the same.

"Just sad," she said, running her hand along Rocinante. "He was my faithful steed for many years and one of the few things that brought me happiness when I was queen."

He placed his hand over hers, wrapping his other arm around her and holding her close. "So this is Rocinante."

"It is," she said. "And I wish we could take him with us."

"I'm sure he's in good hands here," Robin assured her.

She nodded, a lump forming her throat. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I just want to say goodbye."

"Go ahead," he said, giving her a kiss. "I'll just be a few feet away."

"Thank you," she replies softly. She watched as he moved far enough away to give her privacy but still within her line of sight.

Regina then turned back to Rocinante. "I'm sorry I killed you. It was a pointless sacrifice and I wished I had you in Storybrooke. There were so many trails you would've loved to go down," she told him.

She let out a painful sob before hugging him. "I hope you can move on to a better place, Rocinante. Some place where you can run free to your heart's content and where we one day may see each other again. I love you."

He let out a soft whinny, as if responding to her. She decided to take it as him telling her he loved her too and she hugged him, still wishing she could take Rocinante with them before stepping back. "Goodbye, Rocinante," she whispered.

"Don't worry," a familiar and cold voice said. "I'll take good care of our horse."

Her blood froze as she took a few steps to look behind Rocinante. Standing there was her evil half, smirking at her. "Hello, Regina. Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked her, her heart pounding. She thought she would never see the Evil Queen again.

"You killed me, remember? Where else was I supposed to go?" Queenie asked her, hatred burning in her eyes.

Regina didn't know how to answer that but she didn't expect her other half to end up in the Underworld of all places. She guessed it would just dissipate back into the ether, no longer existing at all.

Queenie stepped closer to her but her gaze went past her. Her eyes widened. "You found him."

"What?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Robin," Queenie clarified, sounding awestruck as she moved past Regina. "I thought he might be here but I was having no luck finding him."

Regina followed Queenie and Robin now noticed there was two of her. He tilted his head, frowning in confusion. "Regina? What's going on?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Queenie asked, jerking her thumb in Regina's direction.

"I just found him," Regina protested, her stomach twisting into knots. "I'm trying to get him out and then I'll tell him what he missed."

Queenie nodded, hiking up her skirts. "Fine. Let's go."

"What?" Regina asked, dumbfounded. Certainly she wasn't suggesting what Regina feared she was.

"You don't think I'm going to let you leave without me, do you?" Queenie asked, smirking.

Regina frowned, crossing her arms. "You're not coming with us."

"Okay," Robin said, stepping closer. "I'm not sure if we have a time limit or anything but I would like some answers now, please."

Queenie's smirk grew. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Regina glared at her before taking a deep breath. She stepped forward, taking Robin's hand. "After you died, we had a very hectic week. Henry…Henry took your death hard and he decided that magic didn't bring happy endings, it destroyed them so he was going to destroy magic."

"Oh, Henry," Robin sighed, looking grief-stricken. "I love him like a son but I figured he just saw me as his mother's boyfriend."

She shook her head. "He told me that he saw you as another father figure, especially after Neal died."

Robin ducked his head to try to hide his soft smile. When he raised it again, he was serious. "Since you're here, I take it he wasn't successful."

"Well, he was," Regina told him, "but we learned that Zelena, Snow, Charming and Hook got trapped in another realm when things went wrong while sending the people of Camelot back home. So he was able to restore magic and we rescued them."

"Hook?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes, Hook," Queenie interjected. "Zeus decided he could live while you're stuck down here."

Regina shot her a glare before continuing her story. "They had met someone there who could separate a person's evil side from their good. Snow gave me some of his compound and I used it to separate my evil side so I could destroy her. I saw it as a way to complete my journey to becoming a hero and get my happy ending at last."

"By killing me. You're definitely a hero if you're now being as hypocritical as them," Queenie taunted her.

Robin rubbed his face. "Okay, so she's your evil side?"

"Yes," she said.

Queenie leaned in, placing her hands on Regina's shoulders as she said: "I'm the fun side, you mean."

"The annoying side," Regina snapped at her, pushing her away.

"Enough!" Robin said, looking exasperated. He pressed his hand to his mouth for a few moments before removing it. This time he just looked sad. "Oh, Regina. I'm so sorry."

That surprised her and she frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

He took her hands and gently rubbed them with his thumbs. "That you were surrounded by people who agreed you needed to be fixed because I wasn't there to assure you that you were perfect the way you were."

"I was far from perfect," Regina told him, trying not to cry at how much love he held in his voice and his eyes.

"You still are," Queenie chimed in. "Even with me gone."

He looked between them and reached out to take Queenie's hand as well. "I meant perfect in the sense you were absolutely, one hundred percent not broken."

"I felt broken," she admitted. Queenie didn't offer a snappy comeback and when Regina glanced at her face, she saw the same sadness she felt in Queenie's eyes.

"I know you did," he said, pulling the two in and hugging both. "You were no doubt grieving and angry. And it seemed you couldn't even get a moment to process all of that before something else needed your attention. While I'm sure Snow had good intentions, you were not in the right place to make that decision and she should've realized that."

Regina rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He was right. She was barely given any time to process the fact he was gone and grieve for him before she was thrown into her next adventure. At the time, it had taken her mind off her loss but she knew she was not okay on that rooftop in New York and was surrounded by a support system that ultimately was not very supportive. They had been walking on eggshells around her since Robin died and kept jumping whenever Regina showed any emotion that wasn't controlled grief. She had not been allowed to rage, to sob, to just feel her loss. She had to keep everything in because everyone was afraid she would become evil once more.

Would she have made the same decision had Robin been there? Probably not, she realized. She wouldn't have been grieving and would've thought she had been recognized as a hero because she was getting her happy ending. Even if she had considered it, Robin no doubt would've taken her hand and would've assured her that she was not broken, that her evil side made up who she was and that she didn't need to get rid of it to be better. That it was all about balance and that she was getting better at learning when it was okay to bring out the Evil Queen in small doses to help protect and save her family and town.

Snow and Emma no doubt thought they were doing something good for Regina but they probably wanted to destroy the Evil Queen more than she did. They used her pain and her suffering and her own self-loathing to achieve their own end – no more Evil Queen and no more need to fear what havoc she could bring to Storybrooke. And she played right into their hands.

Regina felt sick.

Opening her eyes, she pulled away from Robin though he kept his hand on her back. His attention, though, was on Queenie. She had her cheek pressed to his chest, her eyes closed as a tear slid down her cheek. Robin kissed her head and she tried to cuddle closer to him, eager for the love he was offering her. He just held her closer, making sure she could drink it all in.

Tears filled Regina's eyes. She remembered how alone she felt as the queen, how she was convinced she was unlovable so she kept everyone at arm's length. How whenever her father would hug her, she would sink into his embrace and feel like a vampire sucking up the love he gave her before pushing him away, once again convinced she didn't deserve it. Convinced that her mother was right about it being a weakness because she had to feel vulnerable. And she failed to see how vulnerability could be a strength rather than a weakness to be exploited. She continued to let her hatred and anger consume her until she became someone even she couldn't love.

And that was it, wasn't it? Back when she charmed an arrow meant to bring her to her soulmate to bring her to the person she hated most instead and fired it expecting it to bring her to Snow White, it brought her to a mirror so she could see herself. She hated herself the most, even more than Snow White. The problem wasn't that the Evil Queen existed. It was that Regina kept rejecting her – and in doing so, kept rejecting herself. She had even said that her happy ending was feeling home in the world, meaning she needed to embrace her darkness and accept that it makes her who she is – but that it didn't make her any less of a hero.

It was time for her to love herself.

She reached out and took Queenie's hand, drawing the attention of her other half. Regina swallowed her tears as she said: "I'm sorry."

"You are?" Queenie asked, surprised.

"I am," Regina replied, fighting back fresh tears. "I am sorry that I split us and tried to do away with you. I am so sorry that I let myself be manipulated into doing so in the first place. And most of all, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to love you, to love myself for who I was. Who I am."

Queenie's expression was unreadable but Regina expected her to have some snarky comeback, to revel in her apology. Instead, she pulled away from Robin and took Regina's other hand. "We really weren't given a chance to love ourself, were we?"

Regina shook her head. "We were not."

"So what do you propose we do?" Queenie asked.

"I think the only thing we can do," she replied, squeezing Queenie's hands. "We need to accept each other and become one again."

Queenie, though, looked hesitant. "Are you sure about that? Wouldn't I just set back everything you've done to become a hero?"

"No," Regina assured her. "Because I didn't become a hero after separating from you and sending you away. I started that process with you. And we're going to finish it together."

"Together," Queenie agreed, giving her a genuine smile.

A hand gently pressed against her back, reminding her of Robin's presence. He smiled as he looked between the two of them. "I'm glad that's settled. But how do we reunite you?"

Regina smiled as her heart seemed to give her the answer. "I have an idea."

"I think I have the same idea," Queenie replied with the same smile.

"Then I'll just step back and let you two work your magic," Robin said, kissing Regina's forehead and then Queenie's. He stepped back, giving them more than enough room.

Regina squeezed Queenie's hands. "You ready?"

"I am. Let's do this," Queenie said, letting go of her hands and hugging Regina. Regina returned the hug, holding onto her tightly.

Closing her eyes, Regina focused on the love she felt from Robin and Henry, letting it fill her. She then finally accepted that she was worthy of it and that she loved the person she was, accepting all parts that made her "Regina." Warmth spread through her and she felt Queenie start to fade in her arms, slowly being absorbed back into her.

With what felt like a snap, her arms fell to her side and she took a deep breath. There had been a part of her missing that she had ascribed to the loss of her soulmate but now she realized it was because she had been missing half of herself. She smiled, feeling whole once more.

"Regina?" Robin asked, hovering nearby. She opened her eyes and found him watching her cautiously, waiting for her verdict.

"It worked," she said, turning to him. "We're one again."

He smiled, pulling her in for a hug. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his and they stood there, just sharing a passionate kiss by the lake that separated the land of the living from the land of the dead.

When they broke, he grinned. "I didn't want to say anything back in the tavern, but your kiss didn't feel quite right then. It wasn't like when I kissed Zelena disguised as you as it still felt mostly like you but something was clearly missing. I thought it was me."

"No," she replied, surprised yet pleased he could tell so much about her from one kiss. It just proved how strong their bond was as soulmates. "It was me. But now I'm better. Or at least on my way there."

"And I will happily help you there," he told her, kissing her once more.

She pulled back, smiling before remembering the monumental task ahead of them. "We need to first bring you back to life."

"Right," he agreed, taking her hand. He motioned to the lake. "Shall we?"

"Let's go," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze. Together, they walked to the lake, ready to face what trials would be required to bring Robin back.

A boat waited for them but when they approached, the cloaked figure held out a bony hand to halt them. It pointed at Robin and shook his head before pointing back toward Bizarro!Storybrooke. Even though it didn't speak, Regina got the message loud and clear.

The dead could not leave.

But Regina would not give up so easily.

"He is coming with me," she insisted, tightening her grip on Robin's hand. "You will take us both back to the Upper World."

It shook its head again, holding firm.

Regina pulled out her sword and Robin did the same. She held hers up. "We will both go back, even if I have to destroy you and steer this boat myself."

_The boat won't move for you_ , a whispery voice said directly in her mind. _Destroy me and you will be trapped until another can take my place. And none will take him. The dead cannot just leave._

"Is there any way I can take him with me then?" she asked.

_You need to complete the challenge._

Regina knew what it was talking about and she frowned, recalling Emma's account of what had happened when she and Hook had faced the challenge. "It's been rendered useless. Hades destroyed the tree that made the seeds needed to restore the dead."

"Is there anything else we can? Any other way for me to leave?" Robin asked, just as determined as her to find a way.

It was silent for a few moments before replying. _You can appeal to a god._

"Where can I find one now that Hades is gone?" she asked.

_I can take you to the base of Olympus. The rest would be up to you._

Regina looked at Robin, who nodded as he took her hand again after placing his sword back in its scabbard. She did the same before addressing the wraith.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's part 2! This is getting longer than I intended, which is pretty much par for the course for me. It's never just a simple one-shot.**
> 
> **Stay tuned for Part 3 coming soon!**
> 
> **-Mac**


End file.
